The present invention relates to rebar splicing and anchoring. A rebar, in conventional parlance, is a rod which has ribs for impeding turning as well as axial displacement when embedded in concrete. For example, such a rebar has annular, spaced-apart, continuous ribs as well as at least one, preferably two, continuous, axial ribs. Alternatively, helical or oblique annular ribs are used to impede turning as well as axial pullout. A good summary for rebars is published, e.g., on pages A 1 through A 5 in the Appendix to the "MANUAL OF STANDARD PRACTICE," by the Concrete Reinforcing Steel Institute (January 1980). These rebars are made of steel and are used as reinforcing elements in concrete structures. Occasionally, the need arises for splicing two such rebars together. This will be particularly the case when concrete formwork is massive or is carried out in steps or stages, and the reinforcing, continuous bars between different parts of the concrete structure.
Known splicing devices include one or more joining elements, such as a coupler, which are respectively connected to both elements to be spliced. While satisfactory, as far as performance is concerned, these splicing constructions are impractical because, in the rough environment of concrete formwork, they can easily be lost, damaged, or soiled (so that they need to be cleaned). Also in some instances, they are difficult to handle, particularly for workmen using bulky gloves in cold weather.